Shoot The Moon
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: She was burnt out on love and he had given it up years earlier.  Can these two hearts find it in each other to reignite a flame that had been put out long ago?
1. Warning Sign

Chapter One: Warning Sign

_"A warning sign, I missed the good part then I realized,  
I started looking and the bubble burst.  
I started looking for excuses._

_Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign."_  
-Warning Sign by Coldplay

Rose Weasley peered out the window as she stood up. She stared out at the snow-covered hillside. It truly was a beautiful sight. She never saw anything more beautiful than the sights she saw when she came to visit her mother. Her father had passed away a few years ago and her mother was living alone now. Rose and her brother, Hugo, worried about her often. She had taken the death of her spouse of 50 years surprisingly well. She showed no signs of depression or anger. The children found this exceptionally odd compared to their mixed feelings.

But Hermione Weasley had a secret; one that she had kept for almost fifteen years. She had not told anyone; not her friends in town, not her children, not even her husband.

So when Hermione invited Rose to come stay with her for a week during January, Rose felt suspicious. Her mother had always been frightfully independent and profusely refused the numerous offers of her children's' help. But Rose accepted her mother's invitation nevertheless, and arrived on her mother's doorstep Sunday afternoon.

Rose knew why her mother had asked _her_ to come and not her brother. Rose was, by far, quite unstable, as her late grandmother had once said. And although that was many years ago, Rose knew it was still true.

Most recently in her life, Rose had gone though a nasty divorce. He had been wrong from the start, she knew now. Her mother had always said that, but Rose defied and married him anyway.

It had lasted just under three years, their relationship, and this was her second divorce. Rose decided she would just give up on love and end up an old maid. Her brother was happily married with a family and a house. Deep down Rose found herself longing for just that. She wanted to settle down and be happy. But at this point, it just didn't seem possible.

Looking out at the snow-covered landscape, Rose began to think that maybe their was something more for her out their. Maybe her mother brought her out here to tell her that love does exist. Maybe her mother would tell her the secret of having a successful, happy marriage. But it had been six days already and that still hadn't happened yet. Rose only got another lesson in laundry and a few home-cooked meals. She would be leaving soon, so if her mother was going to tell her something important, she'd better hurry up.

"How did you sleep last night, dear?" Hermione asked smoothing out the covers of the bed Rose had just made.

"Fine," Rose replied, turning away from the window.

"Well that's great. Now, let's have a cup of tea downstairs," Hermione said brightly.

Downstairs, there were two cups of tea on the table with the sugar and a slice of lemon out. Rose put two cubes of sugar into her steaming cup and stirred it around with her spoon. She watched the sugar dissolve and disperse into the water. There was a knock on the door, and her mother jumped to get it. Rose heard her mother speaking to the knocker and then heard the door close and an extra pair of footsteps.

Upon reentering the kitchen, Hermione was no long alone, but joined by a young boy with a heavy jacket, boots and a cap on. "Rose," Hermione said, "This is Johnny Nolan. He shovels the snow off of my walkway. And Johnny, this is my daughter, Rose."

"Pleasure to meet you," Johnny said politely sticking out his hand.

"Pleasure to met you too," Rose responded shaking the Johnny's hand.

"Johnny, would you care for some tea?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you, ma'am," he said. "I told my grandmother I'd have tea with her."

"Very, well, then," Hermione nodded putting an extra cup back in the cupboard. "Perhaps another time."

"Yes, ma'am," he said nodding. Rose watched as her mother pulled out a box of cookies from the cupboard.

"These are for your father," she said handing the box to Johnny. "I made him chocolate-coconut because I know those are his favorite." Johnny nodded taking the box. "And here is your pay," she said handing him two sickles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said and turned back to the door.

"No, thank _you_," Hermione said following him out. "And don't forget to tell your grandmother I'll see her at Bingo on Tuesday."

Rose heard the door close and watched her mother sit back down at the table. "He's a very nice boy," she began. "His mother died a few years ago. John, the father, is a wonderful man. He's single. You'd like him."

"Mother, please," Rose said looking away.

"I'm just saying," she said putting her hands up. "I have his number if you want it, though."

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Rose. Her mother refused to go outside because of the temperature. And Rose's lack of knowledge of how to knit left her with little to do. Hermione made tuna sandwiches for lunch. Rose had a cup of hot chocolate while her mother drank tea. She felt like a kid again, sitting her mother's kitchen asking for some more marshmallows for her hot chocolate.

After lunch, Rose took a nap on the couch by the fire. She woke up about two hours later to find her mother in the exact same position as before she fell asleep. She was crouched over a blanket with a needle in hand. Except, this time her eyes were closed. Rose smiled at her mother's figure, then proceeded upstairs. She pulled on a sweater and a heavy coat then crept back down to put on her boots. She quietly opened the front door, trying to keep its squeaking to a minimum and she stepped out into the cold air.

The newly cleared drive that Johnny had just shoveled looked like it needed a new shoveling because of the new snow that had fell onto it. Rose inhaled the clean, cold air. It smelt of snow and pine needles. A drastic difference from the stuffy city air she was used to. She made her way down the street and looked at all the houses. She passed Johnny Nolan's house and saw smoke billowing from the chimney. She walked to Main Street and looked into the windows of all the little shops. Most were closed due to the weather.

Rose stopped at the Library and decided to enter. She had inherited her mother's love of books but after her father died she stopped reading. She wasn't sure why she stopped, but she guessed that it was because she missed his telling her it was a waste of time. She was greeted with a gust of warm air as she entered the building. Looking around, she started smiling at the familiar sight of shelves and shelves of broken spines and turned pages. She lost herself in the stacks for an hour.

She emerged from the building with an old muggle classic, Jane Eyre. She exited the Library clutching the book to her chest and she made her way back home. Turning down her mother's street, she noticed a man out on that Nolans' porch. She figured this must be John Nolan. As she neared his house, she saw him stand up and walk toward the sidewalk.

"Hello," he said stopping in front of her when she was outside his house.

"Hello," she replied. "You must be John. I met your son earlier today." She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it.

"Yeas, I heard. Then you must be Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Likewise," she said as they let go.

"You are the first of Hermione's family that I've met. We only moved here two years ago, but it seems like she never has anyone over," he said.

"Oh," Rose said nodding, "Yes, I decided to stay with her for a week. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he asked. "Wow, it's a shame I didn't meet you sooner," her smiled at her.

"Yes, I guess it is," Rose agreed.

"Well Johnny said you were pretty, but wow. I mean, pretty just doesn't do you justice," he said.

She blushed. "Thanks," she said.

They stood in sort of an awkward silence, looking at each other. "Well, I just wanted to meet you and let you know that we're looking out for your mum so you don't have to worry," he said finally.

"Oh, thank you," she said graciously. "We get worried about her sometimes."

"I figured," he said. "I think I would too. If my mum lived alone, I mean. Luckily I convinced her to move in with us after," he hesitated, "Johnny's mom passed away."

"Oh, right," Rose said looking away. "Johnny is a nice boy," she said changing the subject. "Very polite."

"Thanks," John said. "I'm very proud of him. Your mum's been great to him, too. And to my mum as well."

"I'm sure you guys are the same to her," Rose said smiling. Another awkward silence filled the air.

"Hey, would you like to go out some time?" John asked suddenly.

Rose was surprised by the spontaneity of his question. She looked away from him not bearing to look into his hopeful eyes. She looked down at the book in her arms. Its binding was deteriorating and the pager were worn out. She looked up at the man in front of her. He was taller than she was, and very handsome. He had kind, yet tired eyes but a friendly face. He looked almost broken, too, like he had spent many sleepless nights staring into the darkness wishing to be anywhere but where he was.

Maybe this was what she needed. Someone new. Someone different. Just say ok, she told herself. Just do it.

Bust she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just went through a divorce, and I don't think I'm ready just yet."

"Oh, right. I understand," he said. "Well I should get going."

"Yeah, me too," Rose agreed. "It was nice meeting you, John."

"Nice meeting you too," he replied politely before turning back up the steps to his house. Rose followed the sidewalk a few more paces then turned up to her mother's house. Hermione was still sleeping when Rose entered and she decided just to let her sleep. She climbed up the stairs back up to her room and took off her sweater and scarf. She set the book on her dressed and stared back out at the hillside.

When Hermione came up to Rose's room a few hours later, Rose had not moved. "Dinner's ready," she said softly to her daughter. Rose stood up silently and followed her mother downstairs. That table was set with wine and two candles already burning. Rose gave a quizzical look to he mother but Hermione just smiled and brought the foot out to the table.

Hermione sat down at the table and began to spoon out the string beans. "Rose," she began. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Rose's hear skipped a beat and she gave a worried look to her mother. "Don't worry," Hermione said now serving the lasagna. "It's nothing like that. I'm perfectly fine." Rose let out a breath. "This has more to do with you.

"Now I haven't told anyone what I am going to tell you. Not your grandmother, not your Aunt Ginny, not even your father. It is a secret that I have kept for twenty five years…"

A/n: Yes, I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but since I finished The Tawny Owl, I don't have another HG/RL and I can't live without them! This story will be alittle AU because I'm gonna have some people still be alive (like Dumbledore and Lupin for that matter because I'm still in denial about his death.) The title may change. I couldn't think of one so I just used this one. Its kind of cliché but I like it. Please review!!


	2. When You Were Young

Chapter Two: When You Were Young

_"You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he come_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young." _  
-When You Were Young by The Killers

Hermione Weasley watched as the green flames dancing in her fireplace burned out. Once they were all distinguished she stood up and returned the pot of floo powder to its place next to the sink. She then picked up the three glasses of half-drunk lemonade and washed them out. Her husband and two children had just been sitting at the table sipping at the drink. Once realizing that they were late, they stepped quickly into the fireplace and were gone in a flash without so much as a hug and kiss for their mother nor an "I love you" for his wife. Hermione just sighed and continued cleaning up after her family.

As she moved into the living room, she realized how hot it really was. Beads of sweat had begun to form on her brow. She decided she'd have a glass of lemonade after she was done cleaning the living room. She sighed as she picked up an old Quidditch jersey off the floor. She added a few more things to her arms that needed to be returned upstairs including a Potions textbook, a quaffle, a pair of shoes, swimming trunks, and an exploding snap set. The sad part about this scene was not that she was forced to pick up after her two teenage children, but that more than half of the things in her arms belonged to her husband.

Her relationship with her husband had been going downhill for a while now. She wouldn't be surprised if, in a few years, she and Ron began sleeping separate beds. They did not kiss anymore, they did not touch anymore, they hardly even spoke anymore. Hermione didn't understand why, either. When she married him they were head over heels in love with each other. But now it was completely different. Now, she had no feeling whatsoever for him.

Occasionally she would ask herself how she had let it get to this point. And every time she could not come up with an answer. Love, nowadays she scoffed at it. The word she once believed in was now just mindless banter said through passing. There might be love out there somewhere, for somebody, but she figured that for her it was all gone. It was lost some where in a deep abyss. There was no point in looking for it. If it were to ever come, it would have to find her.

After putting the things back in their appropriate spots, Hermione stopped at the photograph of her wedding that was hanging in the hall. It was a picture of her and Ron cutting the wedding cake. She stared at it curiously like it was foreign to her. She watched as he muttered some thing in her ear and she laughed. What was it that he had? She couldn't remember anymore. It had long since slipped her mind.

She tore her eyes sadly away from the photograph and she retreated downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen she poured herself a glass of lemonade and ventured out to the back porch. A cool breeze of wind blew onto her face. She sat down in one of the rocking chairs that she and Ron used to sit in and drink tea together, many years ago. She stared out a the ridge of hills that served as the border for the town. She loved those hills. Their ridgeline never changed and Hermione loved traveling her eyes across them. It never changed. The horizon never changed.

It was late afternoon now and the hills cast a long shadow across the house. Hermione finished her lemonade and set it on the ground. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth in her chair. She could still see the shape of the hills on the inside of her eyelids. When she opened them she expected to see the same line.

But there was an obstruction in the hills. The figure of a man was standing on its peak staring down at her.

Remus degraded from a steep hill turning upon a small cottage on the edge of a little town. The house was vaguely familiar, but when he stopped in front of the woman sitting on the porch he knew everything about the house. She smiled and waved to him as he came down. He did the same back. Once he reached her, she pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"Dumbledore sent me. I need a place to stay," he said.

"Oh, well he sent you to the right place, now, didn't he? Come inside," she ushered him in. He entered the small kitchen and Hermione pulled out a chair for him to sit in. "Would you like some lemonade?" she offered walking to the fridge.

"That'd be great," he replied. "Its been so hot lately," he commented.

"I imagine for you, walking around in all the wizarding attire. I revert to my roots and put on some muggle clothing. Its much cooler, if you do."

He chuckled as she placed a glass of lemonade in front of him. "Thanks," he said. "I'd take your advice but I haven't any muggle clothing."

"Oh, that's not a problem. Not a problem at all. I've bought Ron some things but he refuses to wear them. He won't miss them if they're gone, either. You're just about his size, anyway."

"Oh, thanks! It does get a little hot, wearing long black robes in the summer."

"I would imagine," Hermione replied. Then a silence ensued as Remus sipped his lemonade graciously. "So, what have you been up to lately? Last time I heard from you was at our Hogwarts graduation!" she exclaimed.

He looked away and sighed. "Well, I've been all over. I've been on the run since the new werewolf laws were enacted. Dumbledore's been helping me a lot. He gives me addresses of old Order members that can house me for periods."

"Right," Hermione said nodding. "I thought after Voldemort was defeated all the evil would be gone in the world. I guess that was a bit naïve of me."

"I have to admit I thought the same as you, but I guess it just didn't turn out that way," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. Her voice carried off into the distance, leaving the two into another silence. "Well, how long will you be staying?" she asked after a while. "Ron and the kids have gone to stay with Molly for a week. I thought I'd be a lonely this week without them, but I guess not anymore." She smiled at him.

"Well, only a few days. The full moon is coming up on Friday so I'll be gone by then."

"Right," she said glancing at the calendar. "You'll miss Ron and the kids. They come back Saturday morning. Where will you go after here?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? I haven't stayed in one place for more than a week."

"It must be hard," Hermione said, "I don't think I could do it. I'd have to have a main home."

He chuckled a little. "You get used to it."

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Hermione asked changing the subject. He was glad for this for he was growing tired of talking about his hardships.

"Mmmm, what do you have?" he asked.

"Not much. I wasn't expecting to be feeding more than myself. But I can go to the market later. How's pasta?"

"Sounds fine," he agreed, feeling his stomach growl. He hadn't realized how hungry he actually was. "So, how has Ron been? And everyone else for that matter."

She smiled as she flicked her wand and a pot filled itself with water and landed on the stove. "They've all been good. Ron's been… well, you know, Ron. I have to constantly tell him to take his feet off the table and to pick up his toys off the ground. Its pretty much been like that for… let's say… as long as I've known him."

"Sounds like you've run out of love," Remus said and then immediately regretted it. Hermione's face grew a confused and a bit of an angry expression on it. He was a fool to have said that. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was out of line."

Hermione sighed as she poured some pasta in the pot of now boiling water. "No, no," she said looking down. "You're right. I don't like to say so, but that's really what has happened. It seems I just kind of fell out of love with him."

Remus nodded stroking his chin. "Yes," he said. "Well, I gave up on love long ago," he added. Hermione nodded gravely. He could tell she had spoken around the subject. "Its ok. I'm ok with it now. I've accepted it."

"I'm so sorry again about it," she said.

He nodded. "Thanks," he said. "I like to just remember the good times we've had. How's Teddy?"

Hermione smiled. "He's doing really well. He's gotten himself a job at the Ministry and it seems he and Bill and Fleur's daughter have taken up a bit of a romance."

"Has he ever… er… asked about me?" Remus asked carefully. He was scared for the answer.

Hermione looked at him, with her eyes shining. "He may have, but I couldn't tell you. I don't see him very often." Remus let out a sigh of relief. This was another reason people looked down upon him. He had abandoned his son at babyhood. Most people didn't understand, but Remus knew it was the best thing to do. How could he be a father when he was a werewolf? He couldn't do that to his son. Plus, any time he looked at him, he saw her. And he just couldn't stand it. Perhaps one day they would find each other and start a normal father-son relationship. Yes, he would do that, one day.

But she didn't look down upon him. She, like few others, understood. She understood that it was his only option. And he was grateful for her acceptance. Ron on the other hand, didn't. Ron had strong objections to Remus' doing. So Remus left Teddy with the family that would love him, and treat him as his own. Remus left Teddy with the Potters, and Remus had a hunch that he'd become a fine man. Which, it sounded like, he did.

Hermione finished up dinner and Remus set the table. She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses and they took their seats. "Looks great," Remus commented looking at the food.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "Hope it tastes good, then. I've never been that great of a cook. I had to learn when I had kids, because I had more potential than Ron."

Remus gave a small chuckle as he took a mouthful. It was wonderful. "It tastes great!" he exclaimed as he took a sip of wine. "I haven't had a hot meal in ages!"

"Well, I'm sure that's why it tastes so great," she said as she twirled her food on her plate.

He laughed. "No, it really does," he urged her. He scarfed down his food almost animal like, but he couldn't help it. He knew he should be polite in front of Hermione and take small bites, but he was so hungry. He looked up at her who was watching him with her mouth slightly ajar. He swallowed hard and set his fork down. "Sorry," he apologized with a small laugh.

"Oh, no, go ahead," she said, "I'm sure you must be hungry."

"No, its ok. I'll be polite for your sake," he added with a wink taking another sip of wine.

"Thank you," she said. "I feel so honored."

"You should. I don't do that for many people." It was only a matter of time before his plate was scot-clean and Hermione refilled it. She watched in awe as he took down plate after plate. He didn't bother with her. He was hungry. That was one thing about being part werewolf and getting close to the full moon, his stomach seemed to become a bottomless pit. After his fourth or fifth plate (he had lost count after two) he sat back with a sigh.

"Fnished?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh, yes. It was delicious Chef Granger," he said.

She gave a small cough. "Weasley," she corrected.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? You're a Weasley now. My, my, the time sure flies by. Feels like just yesterday I was fighting off a dementor for you on the Hogwarts Express," he commented, losing himself in thought. But he quickly brought himself back as Hermione stood up to clean the dishes. "Let me handle those," he offered taking them from her. "You after all, did cook the meal."

"Oh, no, Remus. You're my guest! And its my kitchen!" she insisted.

"No," he said firmly. "Just sit at the table and finish your wine."

"Ok," she said, obligingly. She sat and sipped her wine as she watched him. He cleaned up expertly and she told him which cabinet each of the respective dishes belonged to. She started a pot of tea as he wiped down the table. Once done, she poured the tea into two mugs and offered one to him. "Shall we?" she asked motioning to the living room.

They sat in the living room drinking there tea mostly rocking in the rocking chairs in silence. Remus looked around staring at the pictures of Hermione, Ron and their two children. There were a few of other Weasley family members and their offspring. Remus was in awe when he saw all the children he once knew all grown up. It made him feel incredibly old.

Remus let out a yawn as he glanced at the clock. He drained the last of his tea and stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm quite tired," he began as Hermione watched him. She didn't speak for a moment then her eyes widened and she sprung up from her seat.

"Oh, right, of course!" she said blushing taking his cup of tea. "Silly me. I'm sorry." She disappeared into the kitchen to drop off the cups and returned a few moments later. "The bedrooms are this way," she said leading the way up the stairs.

"You have such a charming house," Remus said as he was swarmed with more familiar faces upstairs.

"Thanks," Hermione said and she pushed open the door to her son's room. She stopped when she took in the scene. There were clothes thrown everywhere on the floor. There were chocolate frog wrappers, books open, socks on the lamps, papers everywhere. She blushed and shut the door quickly. "Er – you can sleep in Rose's room," she said traveling to the next door down the hall. Remus chuckled thinking of himself as a teenager. He was just as bad as her son seemed to be.

She led him to a pink room that was unusually tidy. The bed was made perfectly and it had a window that overlooked the hills in the backyard. "Nice view," Remus commented looking out the window.

"Yes, Rose did get lucky with this room," she said as she changed the sheets to the bed. "The bathroom is the next door down and I'll put some clean towels in there for your shower."

"Thanks," he said. She spread out all the wrinkles in the comforter and stood up. She smiled at him.

"Gosh, its great to see you, Remus," she said looking at him.

"You too," he replied. "And thanks for everything."

"No problem." She stood there a bit longer without speaking, just looking at him. When he blushed, she quickly shook her head. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. Hopefully the bed isn't too small for you. Goodnight Remus," she said.

He smiled. "Goodnight Hermione." She gave a little girlish wave as she shut the door leaving him alone to go to sleep.


	3. This River Is Wild

Chapter Three: This River Is Wild

"_You better run for the hills before they burn_

_Listen to the sound of the world  
Then watch it turn  
I just wanna show you what I know  
And catch you when the current lets you go_

_Or I should I just get along with myself  
I never did get along with everybody else  
I've been trying hard to do what's right  
But you know I could stay here  
All night  
And watch the clouds fall from the sky  
This river is wild."_  
-This River Is Wild by The Killers

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She stretched out on the bed and opened her eyes. She had slept well the previous night. It was nice having the whole bed to herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged she browsed through her closet for something to wear. She flipped through the hangers. _No orange,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the shirt on the next hanger. _Too sloppy. Too wrinkled. Maybe this. _She put on a low cut red shirt and looked at her appearance in the mirror. _I guess I'm not 16 anymore_, she said taking the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. She didn't understand why picking out clothes was so hard today. Normally it was quite easy. Three whole outfits later, she finally decided on a blue top and khaki shorts.

She let out a breath as she stepped out from her room. She passed by Rose's room to see that the door was still closed. Remus was probably still sleeping. Downstairs, she opened the fridge and realized there was absolutely no food. She sighed and looked for her coin purse. Then, she stepped outside and Apparated to the market. While she was there, she picked up a few groceries for the week. More dinner food, lunch food as well as breakfast food. She tried to think of what Remus would like as she picked it out. But she wasn't sure. She had a feeling he wasn't that picky, anyway.

In line, Hermione stood behind Rachel Weller and Margaret Thelma. They were gossiping about something, and Hermione listened in on their conversation trying not to be too obvious.

"I know," Margaret exclaimed. "I heard! Left today, didn't she?"

"Yes, ran away with that Muggle leaving behind her three kids! Despicable, isn't it? How could she?" Rachel said.

"I don't know how some women can do that," Margaret said shaking her head. "How irresponsible! How cruel, to just leave their children and run away when their current husband is quite respectable!" Hermione knew whom they were talking about. Just last week she had seen Ella Thatcher arguing with Mr. Thatcher and often times Hermione noticed a strange muggle car parked outside her driveway.

Hermione returned to her house and unloaded the groceries putting them away. She heard the shower running upstairs and concluded that Remus was awake. She wondered what he might want to do today. There wasn't much to do around her neighborhood. It was all based on lies, gossip and scandal. Hardly more ever came out of it. Hermione started making eggs and bacon, she was sure he'd like that. Everyone likes that. As she took the bacon off the pan, she heard his footsteps coming down the steps.

"'Morning," he said cheerfully. "It smells great in here."

"Good morning," she replied. "Thanks. I hope you like eggs and bacon."

"Love them," he said rubbing his hands together. "Need any help?" he offered. She turned to look at him. He looked a lot better than he had the previous day. He was cleanly shaven and his hair looked a little damp but it was clean nonetheless. Hermione noticed that more scars had taken their place on his face than the last time she had seen them. But other than that, he looked pretty good. A little on the tired side, but what could she expect from a man who was constantly on the run?

"No, no thanks. I'm good. Its almost ready," she said pulling out a plate and sliding the eggs onto it. She pulled out a glass filled it with orange juice, then organized the bacon onto the plate. She placed it in front of him and his eyes widened with hunger.

"Thanks," he said greedily.

"Sure," she said pulling out a mug and filling it with tea. She sat down across from him.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't eat breakfast. This is all I need." She raised her mug and jiggled it a little. The liquid inside sloshed against the sides of the cup.

"You know, you really should," he said waving his fork at her. "Breakfast fuels you for the rest of the day."

She gave a small laugh. "So I've been told," she said looking into her cup. They sat in silence as Remus piled down his food.

Once finished he set down his fork and leaned back in his chair. He gave out a sigh and said, "Wow! That was delicious. You sure are a great cook."

She smiled. Ron had never commented on her cooking. "Thanks," she said, feeling her cheeks flush as she noticed him staring intently at her. She gave him a shy smile and he shook his head and smiled back. She wondered intently on what he had been thinking about. "So did you want to do anything special today?" she asked.

"I had nothing in particular," he told her. "Did you need to get something done?"

"No, not really," she told him, trying to think of something for them to do. Then she realized it. "Remus," she began, "would you like to see Teddy?" She said it carefully, not knowing the reaction she'd get out of him.

He didn't speak at first. He stared out the window at the hills in her backyard. "Where is he?"

"He works at the Ministry. But I'm sure he'd love to see you," she said.

Remus sighed. "He wouldn't be too busy?" he asked.

"Oh, no! If he knew you were here he'd be over in a second!" she urged.

"Well, I – er – I don't know. I wouldn't want to disturb him," he said unsurely. Hermione knew he was trying to think of excuses. "Plus, I don't think Dumbledore would have wanted anyone to know where I was," he said.

Hermione nodded, knowing she shouldn't force it. "Well, I'm not sure what else there is to do around here," she said.

"How about a walk?" he asked. "I'd love to see your neighborhood."

"Er – ok," she said unsurely.

She had a small paranoia that she would be spotted by one of the social butterflies in town. At first the idea scared her. Although she knew Ron didn't care, the gossip she knew they could formulate would aggravate him, she was sure. And it's not like Remus could have been overlooked as maybe a relative of Hermione's. Remus bore a distinct appearance, one that was not normally accepted easily in a neighborhood like this. Where she lived the men came in "cookie-cutter" forms. All were tall, lean and relatively handsome. Not to mention clean. Remus just didn't fit this description. But despite her woes she found herself looking forward to a walk with him. She wanted to spend more time with him, she wanted to be in his presence.

"All right, where to?" he asked clapping his hands together as they stepped outside into the warm August sun.

"I guess we can go look at the river. It's beautiful there," she told him.

"Ok," he said willingly. She led the way, with him by her side. He stared in awe as they walked down the sidewalk staring at all the identical houses that stood side by side. "Interesting town," he commented.

She gave a small laugh. "You have no idea," she said.

He smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down the street. "Everything here just runs on gossip. That's all anyone cares about, everyone else. It's just tiring after a while," she said.

He nodded. "I used to live in a town like this, when I was younger," he told her.

"Really?" she asked. She had never known much about his childhood.

"Yes," he said, "before I was bitten. After, when everyone found out, we were shunned everywhere we went. We couldn't do anything without criticism and all our business was publicized. It was hard for my mother, because she took what they said straight to the heart. It destroyed her in the end."

His voice seemed distant to her. It was almost as if he had not thought of his mother in a long time. There was a misty look that lingered in his eyes a few moments afterward as they walked in silence. Hermione was not sure of what to say. She decided she'd let him break the silence first. They reached they edge of the north side of the town. Trees surrounded the area where they were venturing into. They became thicker as they made their way deep into the heart of the forest.

"It's kind of like the Forbidden Forest," Remus commented, moving the leaves from a fern out of his walk.

"It kind of is," Hermione agreed as she ducked under a low branch. "The kids used to love to come out here to 'explore.'"

"Wow, they must have been brave," he said. "I don't think I could've come out here as a kid. I'd be too scared."

She gave a small chuckle thinking of boy Remus playing with her children. "Yeah, well, our children are very competitive, I guess you could say."

"They seem to be," Remus agreed.

"We're almost there," she said as she began making her way to the east.

Remus marveled at her sense of direction. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. He followed closing behind her and occasionally, he found himself gazing at her behind. Once realizing it, he'd quickly blush and look away. They stepped past a few more shrubs and around a few more trees before finally coming out of the trees and stopping at a narrow river with rushing water. Remus inhaled taking in the nature-esque scent and listening to the water slide through the rocks on the ground.

"It is beautiful here," he agreed with her. "It's very calming."

"Yeah, that's what I love about this place. I used to come here to sit and just think about stuff going on in my life," she told him.

He nodded. "What did you think about?" he asked before he could stop himself. He was curious to know the every thought she had in this enchanting place.

She sighed and picked up a rock and tossed it down stream. "Just you know, about stuff with Ron and the kids. I came a lot after my parents died."

Remus nodded and didn't speak. He wanted to just enjoy the moment for a second, without words. He took a mental picture trying to capture the whole scenery and all the feelings he was feeling. He turned his head to look at Hermione who was staring at the water. A cool breeze passed by them, sending ripples through her hair. She looked enchanting and he just couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her. She took a side glance at him, and once realizing he was staring at her she looked back.

"Are you ok?" she asked smiling.

He nodded then tore his eyes away from her, feeling warmth in his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Ok, so where to next?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know what else to show you, Remus. Like I said before nothing much happens around here and there's not much to do."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok, then what shall we do?" he asked her. She shrugged again. "What do you normally do?"

"Er – I normally do chores. You know, like laundry and dishes. Then I'll go to the market and pick up a few groceries. Life here is just pretty ordinary. If you're looking for adventure, you've come to the wrong place."

"I'm not looking for adventure," he told her with a gleam in his eyes. "I'm merely looking for company," he said. "So what do you like to do, for fun?"

"Well," she said contemplating in her head. "I like to read."

"A satisfactory activity," he nodded.

"But I'm sure that would bore you," she said thinking of all the times she had asked Ron to read with her.

"I guess you knew less about me than I thought, Hermione," he said. She gave him a curious look. "Because if you had known more, you'd know I'm actually quite fond of reading."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "So my next question to you is, Hermione, would you like to read with me?"

She blushed at his phrase. It was a bit corny, she knew, but all the more romantic at the same time. "I'd love to," she giggled.

He gave her a flashing smile that made her heart skip a beat. They Apparated to the library where they spent a few hours together looking for books. She led him straight to the back there, so not to get any strange looks from the librarian or any other readers she may have known. In the heart of the stacks and shelves of books, they stood close whispering and laughing, turning pages all the while. Once, Remus had wandered off to the other side of the shelf and when Hermione would pull out a book, he'd pull out the same one on the other side making a window for them to look at each other. She stifled her giggles as he made a different face with each book.

"Stop," she hissed at him, smiling.

He laughed and rejoined her side. When they had both decided on books, Hermione told Remus to wait outside while she checked them out. After some small talk with the librarian that lasted a few minutes, she proceeded outside hoping that nobody else was out there. Thankfully there wasn't. Remus was looking at the day's newspaper that sat in a crate outside the library.

"Well, shall we Apparate?" she asked him, hoping he'd say yes, so she wouldn't risk running into anyone else.

"Sure," he said and they arrived at her front porch. They made their way inside, the warm house. "Boy, don't you have any sort of cooling system?" he asked fanning himself as they entered.

"Ron says it's a waste of money," she said as she made her way into the kitchen for something to drink. He followed her. "He believes we can sweat it out."

Remus gave out a loud laugh. "Well then," he said matter of factly making Hermione smile.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said staring out the window at the backyard. It was late afternoon and the sun was beating down at the back porch of the house.

"What would you like?" she asked. "We have water, milk, lemonade, pop, orange juice," she said as she read off the drinks inside the refrigerator.

"Got anything stronger?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "As a matter of fact, I think I do," she told him disappearing back in the living room. He waited for her there and she returned a few moments later. "Is this strong enough for you?" she asked holding up an unopened bottle of mulled mead. She had bought the mead long ago in an attempt to rekindle romance into her and Ron's relationship. But it had gone untouched for years. Now seemed like the right time to open it.

He smiled and nodded. "I think it is," he said. She took down two dusty wine glasses from the top shelf and washed them in the sink. He watched her as she carefully opened the bottle and poured a half a glass in each of the glasses. She grinned as she handed him a glass.

He took a sip and closed his eyes. "Time to read?" he asked her.

She nodded, still smiling. "Let's go to the back," she said picking up their books. She handed his to him and headed outside. She lead him down the porch and over to the swinging bench that sat untouched in the corner. It creaked as they sat down.

"It's nice out here," he commented looking around.

"Yeah, this is my favorite spot to read," she told him.

"I can see why," he said as he opened his book. She watched him for a few moments as he flipped to the first page and his eyes traveled across the page. He had a look of contentment on his face as she watched the words float into his mind. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him, then she opened her book and began to read as well.

A/n: hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, the action is coming!


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

Chapter Four: Somewhere Only We Know

"_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in,  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_So if you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know."  
_-Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Hermione had never had a partner to read with before. She never had a friend to sit with her, and read as well. It was a different experience. She glanced over at Remus frequently waiting for him to shut his book and say he was bored, like Ron had always done when he tried to read with her. But Remus never did that. She smiled at him as she watched him. He seemed so concentrated on the words in front of him. His expression was calm, his eyes rolled over the words on the page and occasionally his lips would move as if he were saying the word aloud. It was almost as if nothing could disrupt him. But her of course.

"Are you ok?" he asked her once he realized she had been staring at him.

She blushed and looked away. "Yes," she said. "Are you ready for dinner?" she asked him.

He tilted his head a little, and nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

She stood up. "Ok, I'll get it ready," she said.

"Need any help?" he asked standing up as well.

"No, that's all right," she said. "You just stay here and read."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "My book's getting a little boring," he told her. "I could at least keep you company."

She smiled. "Ok, I'd like that," she said and they walked back to the kitchen. It was still warm in the house, but it had cooled off a little. Remus set his book on the table and refilled their wine glasses. He took a seat at the table and watched as she bustled around the kitchen beginning to cook. He watched her smooth moves as she floated to the counter to the refrigerator and back again. It was almost as if she glided as she moved.

"Shall I put on some music?" he asked.

"That'd be nice," Hermione said. Remus moved beside her where the Wireless Wizard Network sat on a shelf above the sink. He reached up to flick it on and Hermione felt him brush lightly against her. It sent shivers down her spine. He tuned it to a station with some calming, sensual music.

"This ok?" he asked her.

"Wonderful," she replied. "It's a nice break from the strange, new music the kids are always blasting."

He chuckled and resumed his seat at the table to watch her cook some more. "So, what are we having?" he asked.

"Well," she said, turning to him as she wiped her hands on her apron, "a beef casserole would be nice. It'll have to sit in the oven a while and that'll make it really warm in here, so my apologies."

"Don't worry about," he said waving his hand. "I'll be fine. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"No, it's all right. All I have left is to chop these vegetables and put the casserole in the oven."

"Ok," he said and he watched her send the knife to chopping several different vegetables. Once they were finished the put them into a steamer and closed the lid. Next she placed the casserole in the oven and set a timer for twenty minutes. She sighed as she wiped her hands again on her apron. Then she looked up at him. He was staring at her again. She felt herself flush as she took another sip of the mead.

He was admiring her flushing beauty. Her hair was swept up out of her face, but a lock fell across her forehead. Her skin seemed to glow with beauty. She looked as captivating as ever. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her suddenly as he stood up and held out his hand.

She smiled and nodded. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her close. A piano accompanied a violin sensually, filling the air in the room around them. Remus placed his hands on her waist pressing her lightly against him. He drummed his fingers playfully to the music on the hem of her shirt. The feeling of her so close to him sent his heart racing. As they slowly stepped to the music, Remus couldn't think of any where else he'd rather be.

Hermione's heart raced as well with the feeling of him so close to her. Her hand around his neck trembled lightly. She was close to him and she was now becoming very aware that she could feel his warm breath on her. She looked up at him. He was staring down at her with a glazed look in his eyes. She stared back into his feeling herself melt in his arms. She felt so good with him. He made her feel special and important. He made her feel like the beautiful woman she was.

A buzzing noise filled the kitchen as the smells from the food filled the room. Hermione took in a deep breath and stepped away from him. Her mind was clouded. What was she doing? She was married. She had a husband and two children. Why was she feeling this way about Remus Lupin?

Remus watched as she bent over to take the casserole out of the oven and set it on the stove. He took another sip from his glass thinking of the moment they had just shared together. What was he doing? She was married, married to Ron Weasley. What was he doing feeling the way he felt for her? He thought a second about leaving and going somewhere else but then he realized he didn't want to. He wanted to be with her, she was a wonderful person who cared for him. There weren't many of that kind out there.

Just then, there was a tap at the window that made both of them jump. It was a large owl. Remus walked over to the open window and untied the parcel from its leg. He placed it on the counter next to Hermione, who shuddered at his footsteps behind her. After removing the vegetables from the heat and placing them in a bowl, she opened it.

"Its from Ron," she told him. "They're staying an extra day."

Remus nodded, feeling quite strange. Had that been a sign? Was that a sign for him to stop this and leave now? Leave and go somewhere else. He was sure he could find a girl for a night, and not have to see her ever again. But he didn't want that. He wanted to be with Hermione. He wanted her, every piece of her.

This was his chance. If he left now, he could spare himself of all the regret he'd feel in the end. If he left now, no one would get her. If he stayed he didn't think he could resist her much longer. If he stayed he'd fall in love with her.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked him raising her eyebrows. A brain told him to go, to leave and run away but he found his body nodding and taking a seat in the seat across from her.

-

"What would you like to do today?" Hermione asked him the next morning.

He shrugged his shoulders as he drained his orange juice. "What would _you_ like to do today?"

She smiled and said, "I don't know."

He let out a laugh as he brought his breakfast dishes to the sink and washing them. Upon finishing he asked her suddenly, "You ready?"

"What?" she asked putting down her mug.

"You ready to go?" he asked again.

"Er – sure, just let me get my—" But he had already moved next to her, grabbed her by the upper arm and she was shoved into darkness. When light appeared she looked around. She heard falling water and looking around she realized that they were looking out a magnificent waterfall. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I found it while I was traveling." He looked out at the scenery as well. The water wasn't falling too hard; it was light enough to swim under. There were rocks leading up to the top where someone could jump down into the water, but Hermione would have never dreamed of doing anything like that.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Remus asked grinning.

"What?" Hermione asked surprised. "In there?"

"No, in the Baltic Sea. Of course in there!" he exclaimed pulling off his shirt.

"But I haven't any swimming clothes!" she said. She glanced at his bare chest, then looked down at her clothes embarrassed.

"Who cares?" he said, beginning to climb up the rocks.

"Wait! Remus!" she called after him. "You're not going to jump off there, are you?" she asked. But he ignored her question and continued to elevate. "Remus, you could hurt yourself!" she said starting to feel scared. He wasn't actually young anymore.

"If I die now, it'll be a blessing. Trust me, Hermione," he called back to her as he neared the top.

"Wait!" she cried as he hopped on some rocks to the middle of the falls.

"You ready for this?" he called down to her.

"Not hardly," she mumbled as he grinned at her.

"One… two…" he said as he lowered himself ready to pounce into the air. "Three!" He jumped off and fell feet first down to the water his limbs flailing about him. Hermione gasped and her mouth opened as he plummeted into the water. He surfaced a few moments later and she let out a sigh of relief. "Whoo!" he yelled shaking the water out of his ears. "That was amazing! Come on Hermione!"

"But I haven't any clothes!" she exclaimed again.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on! Live in the moment! You want me in _my_ skivvies too to make you feel comfortable?" he asked and she blushed.

"N-no," she said. "Its ok—"

But he was already unbuttoning his pants and pulled them to the floor and stepped out of them. He tossed them to the side and held out his hands. "There. Feel better now? Will you get in the water?"

She blushed even redder as she tried to look away from him and at something else. "Well, ok," she said finally and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Sheesh," he exclaimed. "_You're_ acting like the old one I'm supposed to be." He stepped back into the lake, giving her a moment of privacy. She removed her shirt suddenly feeling very revealed. Then she slowly unbuttoned and took off her pants. She stood there, feeling quite embarrassed, in her underwear. "Well, get in the water, why don't you?" he said splashing water at her. She smiled and walked over to the water with her arms around her body trying to cover up as much as she could.

She put a toe in and extracted it quickly. "But it's so cold," she said.

Remus rolled his eyes and swam over to her. Then without warning he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the water. She let out a shriek as she hit the water and began to pant. Remus laughed and Hermione began to too. Soon they were both laughing hysterically at nothing and began to find themselves in a splashing contest.

"Do you want to jump off with me?" he asked her suddenly.

Her eyes widened. "Off _there_?" she asked.

"No, off the Eiffel Tower," he said sarcastically. "What's with you and your dumb questions today?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well what's with you and your sarcasm?" she retorted.

He smiled. "C'mon," he said grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Remus," she said standing her ground and not moving. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at her. "I can't!" she told him.

"Why not?" he asked. "You'll be fine." He walked over to her and lifted her out of the water over his shoulder and stepped out. She was surprised at how easily he had picked her up. His strength and figure didn't quite measure up to the typical 60-year-old frame.

"No, Remus!" she shouted kicking her legs. "NO!" He set her down at the base of the rocks.

"Its ok, Hermione! You'll be fine! I promise," he told her. "I'll even let you hold my hand the whole time." He stuck out his hand toward her.

She bit her lip and looked up at the top and then bottom of the cliff. She closed her eyes and took his time. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," she said as he helped her up the rocks. She stood with him before jumping.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not hardly," she said, looking down. "But I'm going to." She took in a deep breath.

"One," he said slowly. She looked over at him and he looked back at her. "Two." She held his hand tight in hers. He smiled at her. "Three!" They jumped off and flew into air falling for what seemed like, to Hermione, hours. She screamed and she could hear Remus give unsteady laughter next to her. She hit the water with a smack and the water sent shivers up her spine. She emerged for the surface gasping for breath and clinging on to him. He was laughing hard, so she started to too.

"Merlin!" she cried. "I can't believe I did that! I've never done anything like that before in my life!"

He laughed. "Its kind of fun isn't it?" he asked.

She smiled at him. She was suddenly aware of how close they were. He was still holding her and she felt his hands on her legs, and hers around his neck. She cleared her throat suddenly and pushed gently away from him. She looked around for something to change the subject. "Er – what's behind the waterfall?" she asked.

He smiled and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Dunno," he said looking over at it. "Never been. Want to see?" he asked. She nodded and they waded over ducking beneath the surface and popping up where the water wasn't crashing anymore. Hermione emerged at what seemed to be a shelf of rock. She pulled herself up it and Remus did the same.

"Wow," she said looking around. The shelf extended into what seemed to be a cave. Her voice bounced off the rock walls. "It's cool over here."

"Yeah," Remus agreed looking out through the water. The other side was slightly visible through the falling water. He sat down and stared out at it. She took a seat next to him and they sat in silence for a while. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why she did that, but she felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. True, it was a bit forward for a married woman, but Hermione felt comfortable with Remus. She felt different when she was with him.

He moved his arm to put it around her shoulder and he moved closer to her. Now her head was resting on his chest. It felt good to her there. For some reason this felt right to her. She nuzzled her head into his chest as she smiled feeling the warmth from his body. Keeping her head close to him, she looked up at him. He was staring out, tranquilly through the water. He looked calm and collected, nothing like the way she was feeling inside. For at that moment, Hermione fell in love with Remus Lupin.

Remus looked down at her. She smiled as he did. She looked beautiful then. She looked like a siren, or even an angel that had come to him from some distant world. And at the same moment that Hermione had, Remus fell in love with her too.

Then, without knowing why, she began to move her head up to him and he moved his down to her. Their lips met, sending warmth down her spine and shivers throughout his body. She knew she should have stopped it but she couldn't. And he couldn't help but feel how right his lips felt on hers.


End file.
